081814doirnate
05:20 GA: Dina struts down the halls, all gussied up like a girl with five dragon dildos. She's got pretty makeuuuup, and a pretty (( http://i.imgur.com/Ms3dylv.png )) dreeeeeess, and is all ready to totally show off how pretty she is to Nate. 05:20 GA: "naaaate! where are you :o" 05:21 AC: too bad. no matter where she looks he can't be found, the only place left on the ark to check is the 'quarantine zone' 05:21 GA: She checks there. Whatever that is. What's a quarantine zone? 05:23 AC: I'm glad you asked. the quarantine zone is the part of the ship that contains mostly empty rooms because of the dead players, Nate is the only one who lives or even goes down there 05:24 GA: Dina carefully walks through the hall of this zone. "nate? you here? helloooo~?" 05:26 AC: it's pretty ill maintained, and dimly lit, cause someone keeps shooting out the lights. the only sign of life in the area is a few gunshots coming from inside one of the rooms 05:26 GA: Dina enters that room. "nate! the fuckre you doin in this shoddy place?" 05:29 AC: Nate whirls around weapon at the ready. "this is, my home" 05:30 GA: http://i.imgur.com/svUWtkM.gif . "hey there nate ;D nice home" 05:31 AC: "what're you, doing here? wait, hold on, a sec" he takes aim at something over your shoulder and fires 05:32 GA: "wow! you almost shot me. look at how pretty i am! do you like how pretty i am? i am wearing makeup and a dress." 05:32 GA: "and am a girl. look i have boobs." Dina pokes her boob. "see. boob. female. feeeeemale." 05:34 AC: "do you, mind? I got an, infestation of, giant space rats, to deal with. or maybe, they're just regular, possums" 05:34 GA: She takes out her Olivetti Over-Underwood. "i can help!" 05:35 AC: "nah" he says pulling out a match, "I have, a better idea" 05:36 GA: "are we gonna set them all on fire?" 05:36 AC: "of course, cooked possum is, pretty damn good" 05:37 GA: "oooooh! lets hunt out a dinner, and eat it together as a date?" 05:40 AC: "oh, so that's what, this is about" 05:41 GA: "well, youre straight, and im a girl now, so like, it could work. i might have a chance. what do you think." 05:42 AC: "you're not gonna, take no for, an answer, will you?" 05:43 GA: "it depends on the question, really" 05:44 AC: "we both, know what question, I'm refering to" 05:45 GA: "will you marry me? :D" 05:46 AC: "I thought, you were being, serious for once" 05:47 GA: "well, yeah, but that was the other day. i mean, now im like, totally dressed up pretty." 05:47 GA: "cant be super serious and super pretty at once." 05:47 AC: "I'd argue, you can. example, Beau" 05:48 GA: "okay, yeah, but shes like naturally super pretty. im only super pretty like half the time so im not used to it." 05:48 AC: "true" 05:49 GA: "anyway, im only being silly because i know theres like no fuckin way youre ever gonna agree to date me." 05:49 GA: "so why not make it funny. like cmon. itd just be sad if i were being serious about it." 05:51 AC: "hmm, well I, think-- ow, sonufabitch" he drops the lit match as the flames reach his fingers 05:51 GA: "wait, go back, what do you think?" 05:53 AC: "I think, we should, go" he indicates the spreading flames 05:53 GA: "oh, yeah. good idea." 05:54 GA: Dina backs out of the room. "you know, the lack of easily accessible fire extinguishers is a serious safety code violation." 05:54 AC: "bring it up, with OSHA" 05:55 GA: "yeah, ill write a letter or something" 05:55 GA: "should we try and put this out?" 05:57 AC: "nah, there's nothing worth, saving here, anyways" 05:57 GA: "eh, okay." 05:57 GA: "so about that dating thing... yay or nay?" 05:58 GA: "i mean like. id stay girl full time. and ive got all the right parts, yo." 06:00 AC: "hmm, I guess, one time, wouldn't hurt" 06:02 GA: Dina turns around and fist pumps, whispering, "(yessssssssssss.)" 06:02 GA: "ahem, um, so, you where do you wanna go for dinner?" 06:03 AC: "you say that, like there's options" 06:03 GA: "yeah, so uh, lets go to the commissary, then?" 06:04 AC: "god I hope, no one, is there" 06:05 GA: "pft, yeah, like anybody has a conversation between more than two people more than once a month." 06:06 AC: "I don't pay, attention to, stuff like, that" 06:07 GA: "well, next time a bunch of people gather together, notice how something important will inevitably happen. so, shall we?" She holds out her arm. 06:10 AC: Nate sighs and takes her arm "let's get this, over with" 06:11 GA: She leads him to the commissary. "so, do you want to eat at a french restaurant, or maybe the pizza place, or that fancy expensive steakhouse up the block?" 06:12 AC: "I'mma go with, pizza. that was, a special, treat back home" 06:13 GA: "what toppings do you want?" 06:14 AC: "everything, except anchovies" 06:15 GA: Dina 'orders' a big pizza pie with everything except anchovies. "aaaand for drinks? im thinkin a nice cold butterbeer, what about you?" 06:18 AC: "just a, soda" 06:19 GA: She takes the food and shit down to a table. "dont worry about the bill, im a billionaire." 06:22 GA: "im honestly really surprised you said yes. lmao. i thought this would never work." 06:23 AC: "ehh, gotta switch things, up every so often" 06:24 GA: "i can respect that. its always nice to have a few subplots going on, too, or else you might end up becoming a side character." 06:25 AC: "like I, was doing much, outside of, battle" 06:25 GA: "romance plots are also good for showing off another side of your personality, nate. you could get some real depth here." 06:27 AC: "pfft. just because people, don't ask, doesn't mean, parts of my life, don't exist" 06:28 GA: "yeah, but if you dont ever mention, like, an experience you had, it might as well not have happened because its not even canon." 06:31 GA: "if you had any important life-changing experiences you should probably say them now before you forget." 06:32 AC: "uhh, besides being, left in the woods, to raise myself, for four years?" 06:32 GA: "wow, that sounds pretty shitty." 06:33 GA: "how do you know how to talk?" 06:35 AC: "four years, out of fourteen, or fifteen, fuck if I keep, track of time anymore" 06:36 GA: "yeah, im not, im not even sure when it is any more. i lose track of time months ago." 06:36 GA: "like. sometime around when we were in kates house, i think." 06:37 GA: "do you even have an education" 06:37 GA: "why didnt you call cps" 06:38 AC: "I got myself, lost in the woods, and they did teach, me stuff, at the hospital" 06:39 GA: "so you got lost in the woods, and at the hospital... nobody questioned where your parent or guardian was?" 06:43 AC: "the woods, were a big, place, hence why I could, go missing, for so long, at a young age, and my father was, there at the, hospital" 06:44 GA: "ohh. so you were raised by wolves in the woods?" 06:44 GA: "can you speak wolf" 06:45 AC: "no, wolves don't, speak in, a language, that can be translated" 06:45 AC: "I can, understand their, body language though" 06:46 GA: "whoaaaaaaa. that is soooo cooooooooool. if we got a wolf here, would you like, totally be able to talk to them?" 06:47 AC: "maybe, I might be, a bit rusty" 06:47 GA: "and so like, all of your psychological problems are probably stemming from that time you spent among wolves?" 06:48 AC: "yeah, Beau and I, talked about this, ages ago" 06:49 GA: "thats a pretty cool backstory you got there. my backstory is just normal and crappy and sometimes with aliens." 06:50 GA: "do you wanna hear about my backstory" 06:51 AC: "sure, why not?" 06:51 GA: "so there i was, sitting in my room, right? just lookin out the window. and i see a meteor fall from the sky." 06:51 GA: "i pack some stuff up and go out to see what fell, and it was jack! wow!" 06:52 GA: "so then, we went to the toupee and glasses emporium, and got him some nice shades and a toupee." 06:52 GA: "and then we went to school together the end" 06:53 GA: "theres probably a slice of life anime somewhere out there about our school adventures" 06:53 AC: "so that's how, that happened" 06:53 GA: "yeah i wasnt nearly genre savvy enough to know that aliens = evil yet." 06:55 AC: "really? you think, aliens are evil?" 06:56 GA: "well duhhhh. i mean come on. look at how many villains we've had, and how many werent aliens. none. thats right. they were all aliens." 06:58 AC: "I'm just saying, you seemed to, get along well enough, with all the aliens, here" 06:58 GA: "what do i look like, a xenophobe? i get along fine with them. humans and trolls are pretty much the same things, anyways." 06:59 GA: "the twinks are all pretty much neutral, which really is the same as evil except youre not always being actively mean." 07:01 AC: "I'd be happy, never having to, see another one of, those bald assholes, again" 07:01 GA: "yeah... have you ever noticed, like, all of our problems are caused by them?" 07:02 GA: "i mean, yeah, libbys being nice to us, but im pretty sure shes only being nice to us because she needs us to win the game so she can get some kind of reward." 07:03 AC: "yeah, when we, get to the game, I'm gonna warn, all the fresh meat, about twinks" 07:03 GA: "thats a good idea." 07:03 AC: "and I wouldn't, call her nice, by any stretch, of the imagination" 07:04 GA: "eh, shes helping us at the moment, that counts in my book." 07:04 GA: "theyre all psychopaths or sociopaths or something, though." 07:04 AC: "crazy ass, motherfuckers?" 07:05 GA: "shithive maggots." 07:06 GA: "we might as well go along with their crap if they're helping us though." 07:07 AC: "help is a, strong word" 07:08 GA: "yeah... maybe like, they do things, and sometimes they give us free shit probably so that we'll survive long enough to be their backup food supply." 07:10 AC: "yeah, I mean, for someone who is, our 'ally', we ain't seeing much, in the way of supplies" 07:10 GA: She shrugs. "eh, free food." 07:12 AC: "prisons give out, free food, doesn't mean, I should, be happy to, be in one" 07:13 GA: "that is... wow, actually a really good point. we dont even have a choice to be here do we? we're being forced to do this crappy save the world shit." 07:13 GA: "and we arent even saving the world, we're just saving some asshole descended from our loins, and some bald people who dont even like us." 07:14 GA: "fuck that shit i said the other day about being a hero let's blow this popsicle stand when we get to the new session" 07:15 AC: "and now, you understand" 07:16 GA: "oh, i dont think ive told you this, but guess what? you know how we all have babies? well that joker scarlet decided to make a baby between me and libby." 07:16 GA: "now ive got some freak of nature or whatever thats probably gonna be just as much of an asshole that im gonna have to love. ugh." 07:17 AC: "way I see it, the kid may have, your genes, but it ain't your kid" 07:17 AC: "it's like, donating sperm, or something" 07:18 GA: "yeah, thats true. and i didnt even consent to having kids." 07:18 GA: Dina pulls out a paper. "oh, has anyone told you about your kids yet?" 07:18 GA: "lets see... youve got one with... seriad, ew, and one with... kate." 07:18 AC: "nope" 07:19 GA: "ive got another with null, also ew." 07:19 AC: "no accounting, for taste, I see" 07:19 GA: "yeah, it wouldve been better if they had, like, asked us about who we want to have children with." 07:20 GA: "they even made a kid with dean. like, ew. shouldve aborted that one." 07:20 GA: "prolly shouldve aborted the tlaloc ones too." 07:21 AC: "meh, more meat shields" 07:22 GA: Dina nods in agreement. "yeah, and maybe theyll have some cool powers for us to exploit." 07:24 AC: "I guess" 07:25 GA: "this pizza is good. i like the part with the everything." 07:31 AC: "yeah, I honestly, thought this, whole thing would've, crashed and burned by, this point" 07:31 GA: "so after we're done eating you wanna hold hands or kiss or something" 07:34 AC: "umm, one step, at a time" 07:35 GA: "okay! this date was fun though. we should do this again sometime." 07:36 AC: "it was, and I guess" 07:36 AC: "I mean, yeah, we should" 07:37 GA: "yay! howzabout, like, uh, i have no idea what time it is." 07:37 GA: "we'll figure it out later." 07:37 AC: "yeah, sure" 07:39 GA: Dina throws out her trash from the meal and puts on a hat. "see ya 'round, nathan! ;D"